jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Benutzersperrung
|} __TOC__ Benutzersperrung Benutzer:Chris-Gon Jinn Mehrmaliges Verstoßen gegen JP:WJNI, http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Darth_Cantess#Angebot, http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Spezial:Beitr%C3%A4ge/Chris-Gon_Jinn, mehrmalige Verwarnungen, http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Chris-Gon_Jinn und ein ganzer Edit im Artikelnamensraum. (großn1) Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:06, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Eine Sperre befürworte ich. Die Gründe, die Urai schon angeführt hat, sind trifftig und Verwarnungen wurden lange genug ausgestellt. So ein Verhalten ist in der Jedipedia nicht angebracht und muss geahndet werden. 15:22, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ich bin ebenfalls für '''sperren', die Gründe wurden genannt. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:50, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ich bins Chris-Gon Jinn ich wollte mich entschuldigen wegen meinem schlechten verhalten und euch alle bitten mich nicht zu sperren da Jedipedia und Star Wars für mich sehr wichtig sind ich werde es auch nie wieder tun.Benutzer:Chris-Gon Jinn 15:25, 12.Jan.2009 :::Ich würde, da sich der User entschuldigt bei einer Verwarnung belassen und im erneuten fall speren. MfG, Mace Stevu Jedichroniken 18:10, 15.Jan.2009 (CET) ::::Ich habe nun eine weitere Verwahnung ausgesprochen. Sollte er dennoch so weiter machen wird eine Sperrung unausweichlich sein. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 15:28, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) Benutzer:Sergej7890 Beleidigung siehe hier. --Kal 's Holonetz 14:51, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Aus obigen Konventionen: ''Bevor du einen Benutzer hier aufstellst, solltest du unbedingt auf der Diskussion des Benutzers das Problem ansprechen und sachlich nach einer Lösung suchen. Gleich eine Sperrung vorzuschlagen, ist etwas rigide, findest du nicht? Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:55, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Hab mal wieder erst geschrieben und dann gelesen. Ich schreib ihn gleich an.--Kal 's Holonetz 14:56, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ich wollte ihn zu Erst verwarnen, während Kal die Sache hier geschrieben hatte. Dabei dauerte es bei mir wohl etwas länger, wodurch die Zeitdifferenz entstanden ist. Wir wollten sachlich nach einer Lösung suchen und ihm das Problem verdeutlichen, was wir nun auch getan haben. --Darth Vader 15:41, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Also ich habe eine erklärung als ich bei Jedipedia gesurft bin hab ich auf der Benutzer Disusion von Darth Mauls Klon seine Signatur gesehen da wollte ichs auch bei mir so machen (Ich wollte es Kal nur Zeigen) da hatte ich das andere vergessen mit zuschreiben (damals war ich neu) und es tut mir wircklich leid Kal Viele Grüße Sergej7890 19:22, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Benutzer:Captain OOM-9 Frequentiertes Edit-Warren auf OOM-9, wurde auch bereits verwarnt. Daher denke ich, dass drei Tage als Verwarnung mal gut wären. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:33, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Ich kann mich nur ENTSCHULDIGEN ICH WAR ZU EGOISTISCH.79.196.73.139 18:41, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ich wäre für eine Offizielle Verwarnug von Adminseite und die Auflage für den Benutzer, den Artikel OOM-9 in Ruhe zu lassen. Eine Sperre halte ich (noch) für nicht zwangsläufig nötig, isb da der Benutzer gerade anfängt, Einsicht zu zeigen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:44, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Benutzer:Michael (gesperrt) Michael schreibt in letzter Zeit Spam Artikel. Das ist gegen die Richtlinien und es sollte beendet werden, dass er solche Artikel wie Marokko erstellt. Ich bin für eine Sperrung. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 10:23, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn man mal seine Beiträge ansieht, erübrigt sich eine Diskussion. Also sperren. 10:30, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Dauerhaft sperren. Kein Wille zur Mitarbeit erkennbar. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:23, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Hat weiteren Vandalismus betrieben und zeigt keinerlei Kooperationsbereitschaft, deshalb sperren. Gruß, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 12:31, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::P.S. Chekuser hat ergeben, dass dieser Benutzer identisch mit Benutzer:Torben ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:32, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Der Fall ist hier eindeutig. Checkuser ist auch eindeutig, deshalb sollte Torben gleich mitgesperrt werden, insbesondere, da er ja auch bereits wegen Vandalismus gesperrt war. 'Pandora' Diskussion 12:47, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Nein es ist keine Sockenpuppe von mir. Benutzer: Michael ist ein Freund von mir. Sein Computer war kaputt. Und deshalb hat er sich bei meinem Computer eingeloggt. Wenn man es genauer Überprüfen würde, würde man 2 IP Adressen sehn: Einmal meine und einmal seine. Deshalb habe ich nicht's damit zu tun. Weil er sich bei meinem Computer eingeloggt hat. Und wenn man' s überürüft es 2 IP Adressen geben würde. Torben 12:51, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Dann stellt sich doch direkt die Frage, warum lässt man andere Benutzer am eigenen PC Vandalismus betreiben? 'Pandora' Diskussion 12:54, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::''Dann stellt sich doch direkt die Frage, warum lässt man andere Benutzer am eigenen PC Vandalismus treiben. Ganz ehrlich diese Frage gehört nicht in die Benutzersperre von Benutzer: Michael. Falls du oder ihr Fragen zu diesem Fall habt, dann stellt diese Fragen doch bitt auf meiner Disskusionsseite. Torben 17:54, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Ich finde doch, dass der ganze Sachverhalt dazu Relevanz hat, da die Sache ja noch nicht abgeschlossen ist. Pandora Diskussion 17:59, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Ich kann ja schlecht Benutzer: Michael meinen Willin aufzwängen.Torben 14:40, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du weißt, dass Michael auf deinem Computer in Jedipedia Vandalismus treibt und du es trotzdem zulässt, musst du eben auch gesperrt werden. Dein Vorwand entschuldigt nämlich für gar nichts. Wenn du zulässt, dass auf deinem Computer im Internet Unfug getrieben wird, trägst du eine Mitverantwortung. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:56, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Benutzer:Yoda VI. (gesperrt) Hat auf der Benutzerseite von Benutzer:Anakin Skywalker einen ziemlichen Mist gebau, ein unsinniges Bild (Bild:Stier.jpg) hochgeladen und sonst keinen Edit. 13:01, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) :P.S.:Könnte Sockentruppe von Benutzer:Ben Wan Kenobi sein. 13:08, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::In beiden Fällen eindeutige Vandalisum-Accounts -> gesperrt Admiral Ackbar 13:31, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::In solchen Fällen ist das eindeutig, da muss man nichts auf die Benutzersperrung schreiben, da gibts es dann die Vorlage:Vandale für. Pandora Diskussion 15:25, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) Benutzer:Lord Essentail Als IP und als Benutzer sage und schreibe 14(!) äußerst sinnfreie Änderungen am Artikel Darth Krayt, welcher inzwischen von Ben abgeschlossen werden musste. Er zeigt sich Uneinsichtigkeit, sondern fügt unter verschiedenen Vorwänden immer wieder irgendwas total unsinniges ein. Durch die die Frequenz und die Uneinsichtigkeit, kann man dies durchaus als Spam/Vandalismus auslegen, selbst wenn dies vom Benutzer nicht beabsichtigt sein mag. Dennoch schlage ich eine (kurze) Sperrzeit zum nachdenken und lesen lernen vor. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:40, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Eindeutig sperren, weil die Artikel durch sowas verschlechtert werden. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 23:43, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Sorry,wollte nur was ergänzen !! (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Lord Essentail (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13:05, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET)) :::Einen Neuling sofort zu sperren, halte ich für etwas übertrieben. Es geht hier ja schließlih in erster Linie um eine abweichende Meinung, wie der Artikel aussehen soll, nicht um böswillige Bearbeitungen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:16, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) Wie sagte Kohl schon, es kommt drauf an, was am Ende dabei herauskommt. Und was kam dabei raus? Wegen der Inkompetenz des Benutzers, zu raffen das es einen Grund hatte warum diese sinnfreien Änderungen wieder rückgängig gemacht wurden, musste letztendlich der Artikel abgesperrt werden. Mit einem "Entschuldigung" ist es finde ich nicht getan, da ALLE immer nur "Entschuldigung" sagen und oft eben nichts draus lernen. Es muss nicht eine Sperre sein, es sollte aber was sein, wo der Benutzer was draus lernt und man u.U. auch bei anderen Benutzern anwendbar ist. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:39, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) :also ich wusste nicht da laut Richtlienen nur die augenfarbe rein soll. außerdem bin ich sehr neu und habe meine Diskusionsseite und alle Regeln erst jetzt entdeckt. Tut mir leid dass ich den Eintrag unbeabsichtigt verschlechtert hab . Ich wollte das wirklich nicht und werde es auch nicht mehr tun ! Guß --Lord Essentail 14:53, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Aus Fehlern lernt man und das sollte auch für dich gelten. Wenn du dich in Zukunft an die Richtlinien und Vereinbarungen hältst, sollte es keine Probleme mehr geben. 15:23, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::So, kurz nach Bens Eintrag hat er es geschafft, die Regel-Box oben bei der Exzellent-Wahl zu übersehen, und hat mit abgestimmt (Natürlich ohne Signatur). Gruß Cad Bane Holocrons | Artikel 15:41, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) Darth Yoda^^ Ein äußerst sinnfreier Artikel und die Entfernung eines SLAs. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb|'Diskussion']] 18:55, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :"Bevor du einen Benutzer hier aufstellst, solltest du unbedingt auf der Diskussion des Benutzers das Problem ansprechen und sachlich nach einer Lösung suchen." Pandora Diskussion 19:01, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Momentan wäre eine Sperrung deutlich verfrüht und übertrieben. Ein einfacher Hinweis an den Benutzer reicht da. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:43, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET)